Typical consumer electronic products, such as televisions and VCRs are known to be configured to receive standard definition signals (such as NTSC, PAL or SECAM). However, it is recognized that the emerging digital consumer electronic products must be configured to receive both digital streams and standard definition signals. Digital receivers are designed to receive television information in the form of a stream of digital packets representing video and audio information in compressed form in accordance with a predetermined digital compression standard. For example, the MPEG video and audio compression standards may be employed. The MPEG video and audio compression standards are international standards for the coded representation of and audio information developed by the Motion Pictures Expert Group.